The Moon of Middle Earth
by tsukiahoshi
Summary: A young elfling joins the fellowship on its journey to protect Middle Earth from Darkness. This elfling has experience from helping out another realm in their fight against the darkness as they hid to retrieve one of the Valar's missing items. Join this elfling as they travel on their journey of epic proportions.
1. Prologue

This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. I know I am not the best writer out there, but I hope some of you can enjoy my attempt.

I do not own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter

I do not have a beta. If anyone is interested in helping me out, please let me know

Please enjoy

Prologue

Shadows flew across the sun. Trees creaked in the wind. All across the land a chill could be felt as an unseen darkness began to spread ever farther. Not just the Elves and Dwarves could feel it now. Men of all kinds and even the peace loving halflings, those loveable Hobbits of the Shire, could feel something off in the very air.

It was not long after the surprising 111th birthday of old Bilbo Baggins when his nephew Frodo disappeared along with his friend and gardener Samwise Gamgee. Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck, the two troublemakers of the South Farthing, too vanished into the unknown. Off on an adventure worthy of Bilbo is what many of the Shire believed. If they only knew how true that was.

Gandalf the Grey, one of the Istari sent to aid Middle Earth by the Valar, was learning a hard truth as the four Hobbits made their way out of the Shire towards the town of Bree. They carried among their number an object of great evil that would shape the future of all Middle Earth. On their heels rode creatures of a similar evil as the object riding to intercept them to deliver said object to their master.

All of this and more was viewed in distant Valinor, home of the Valar, charged with overseeing all Arda. Namo or Mandos as he is also known stood within his halls watching the events as they were woven upon the tapestries hung about by his wife, the weaver, Vaire. He knew it was time to call back his chosen champion.

This champion was not within Arda, but another realm called Earth that the Valar had stumbled upon long ago. This realm was one they had little to do with but continued to watch to make sure nothing ever got through as it had once a long time ago. This one time was the reason that Mandos had sent his champion to this realm to fix what had happened.

Three objects once owned by Mandos had found there way into the hands of three brothers in this realm and they were never meant to remain. Once they had been collected and returned to their creator all connection between this realm and Valinor would cease.

Mandos' chosen champion was a young elf from Middle Earth, the youngest one born for quite some time, gifted the name Ithilwen. She was beloved of the Elves flitting from settlement to settlement not calling one home but all three she chose to spend her time in evenly.

This young elf's parents had been taken from her when she was very young, only a few years. Ithilwen had refused to give up on life and did not join them in the Halls of Mandos. Instead, she clung to life impressing Mandos himself who delivered her to Rivendell, one of the Elven settlements, to grow.

Ithilwen's task was now complete. All that needed to happen now to conclude events lay in Mandos' hands and for Ithilwen to say her farewells.


	2. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction.

I know I am not the best writer out there, but I hope some of you can enjoy my attempt.

I do not own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter

Please enjoy

* * *

Hermione Granger, a young woman of perhaps twenty years, stood in the middle of a clearing in a vast forest of trees far from any signs of civilization. Eyes closed, and head tilted to the stars above, she looked at peace. This was not something that anyone would have used to describe her a mere few months ago. No, at that time she was stuck in the middle of a violent war for her very survival along with her closest friends and those she called family.

The slight noise of twigs snapping could be heard behind the young woman. Instantly on her guard, she swung around pointing a stick at the figure behind her. Just as swiftly she lowered her wand, for that is what the stick was. You see, Hermione Granger was not a normal girl, no she is a witch or that's who she pretended to be for those of the realm of Earth. She was in fact something much different.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that, Uncle." Hermione spoke to the man behind her for he was very familiar to her.

"Ithilwen, it is time to come home. Events on Arda are progressing ever faster. I fear the darkness is spreading ever quicker." The man spoke in a deep voice.

"As you wish Uncle Namo. May I say my farewells to my friends first? I wish for them to at least know the truth before I leave them for good." Hermione or Ithilwen asked of Namo.

"You may. I will come to you at half past four tomorrow. Be prepared with all that you had come to this world with. Nothing but the clothes you wear will be able to come back with you." Namo spoke to the young witch giving her a tight embrace at the end.

"Tomorrow it is." With that the male figure dissolved into the shadows from whence he originally came.

Hermione or Ithilwen as Namo had named her turned back to the stars with a sigh. After one last gaze at the stars she too turned and left the clearing. She had much to prepare for the next day.

* * *

Hermione Granger was known as the "brightest witch of her age" to the majority of the Wizarding World of the realm of Earth. She had spent much of the last seven or so years in this world fighting against a Dark Lord bent on destruction and world domination. This conflict had begun slow at first but had broken out into full blown warfare only a year ago. It had ended with the defeat of the Dark Lord and his forces only a few months prior. Everyone involved in the fighting was now working on rebuilding and overcoming the tragedies that had taken place.

Hermione herself had been on the front lines keeping her friend Harry Potter alive. The fate of the war had been placed on his shoulders. All Hermione wanted to do was support him and support him she did all the way to the very end. Now, Hermione was ready to finish what she had started when she came to this realm of Earth in the first place. She was ready to go home.

You see, Hermione is not from Earth. She is from another realm entirely. She was sent here to complete a task for the one she called Uncle Namo. Once this task was complete she would go home where she truly belonged. Now, Namo had arrived to retrieve her. Gathering all whom she held dear to her heart and whom she would want to know the truth, she had everyone come to where it all began for her in this realm, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Hermione Granger stood within the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry waiting for all those she had asked to gather. She was a young woman perhaps twenty years old. Long, wildly curly hair hung down to her waist. The garments she wore were a bit odd even for wizarding standards. Brown leggings adorned her legs underneath a deep leaf-green tunic. Tan boots, calf high, finished this outfit. A belt of the same tan color as her boots could be seen on her waist. AS she waited for those she had asked for to gather, Hermione placed several things on the tabletop in front of her.

First item was a sword beautiful in its craftsmanship. Next to it, she placed two daggers and two long knives of a length in-between the daggers and the sword. Still more arms went next. A quiver of arrows and a long bow finished this line of weapons. Finally, an item long associated with Hermione, a small stack of perhaps five books finished the task. These constituted the things Hermione had brought with her from her world before coming to Earth. They would be the only things returning with her.

On a space directly in front of the other items, went two more. These could only be fully recognized by one person other than Hermione: a stone and a wand. Together with one more they completed the task that Hermione had been set by her Uncle Namo. Once the third item joined its fellows, Hermione would return to her home realm never to return.

Footsteps could be heard just outside the doors. The first of the gathering arriving at last. Heavy doors opened letting in two people. These two did not have far to travel as they made their home at Hogwarts for most of the year being professors at the school. Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape being their names. Both sat down quietly in chairs that Hermione had provided for everyone in front of the table nodding to the nervous girl. Not one attempt at speaking to the girl was made her nerves all too obvious.

In quick succession the rest of those invited arrived. First came Remus Lupin with his wife Nymphadora Tonks and best friend Sirius Black. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly followed minutes later. The whole of the Weasley clan rolled through in their parents wake. First came Bill Weasley, the eldest, with his wife Fleur and closest brother Charlie. Percy, joined by the twins Fred and George soon joined them. Last of the family to arrive and slightly removed from them came Ron and Ginny. These last two sat apart from the others quietly conversing together shooting the occasional glance towards Hermione at the front.

Fred and George, twin pranksters, frowned as they glanced at their younger siblings in concern. This was not an expression seen very often on either of their faces causing many of the others gathered to wonder what would make them wear them now that the war no longer waged around them and why they were aimed at the two youngest of the Weasley clan.

Hermione, oblivious to these events, anxiously awaited the last three to arrive. Perhaps, to her, the three most important. These three being Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Harry being as a brother to her, Neville her longest friend in this realm and Luna her confidant for all things close to her heart.

Events in the realm of Earth and the Wizarding World did not occur as many believed them to have leastways because of Hermione being not who she seemed. A few differences as you can see being at least three people still alive. Hermione considering Neville and Luna dearer to her than Ron or Ginny too might seem a little strange. The truth of these matters however is not for this narrative to say. That is the providence of another. This tale is only concerned with Hermione and her adventures after she returns home to the realm of her birth. Now, on with the story.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 2

This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction.

I know I am not the best writer out there, but I hope some of you can enjoy my attempt.

I do not own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter

Please enjoy

* * *

As if called by her very thoughts, the three walked into the Great Hall though the thick double doors. All three instantly walked to Hermione embracing her tightly calming her nerves. In their hearts, they knew this was the last time any of them would see her again.

"You are finally telling us who you truly are, aren't you Hermione?" Luna got right to the heart of the matter as she was well known for doing.

"Yes, I am Luna. Harry, did you bring it like I asked? And are you truly sure you are willing to give it up? I know how much it means to you."

"Yes Hermione, I am absolutely positive. It will only bring grief in the future for those that come after us. This way I can protect them from it before anything has a chance to even begin." Harry reassured her.

"Do not worry Hermione. We support you no matter what you reveal to us. We love you for you be it as you are now or something completely different." Neville put in his own bit calming the last of her worries. These three knew her the best. Their reactions were the ones she worried about the most.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione turned to the rest of the room prepared to reveal the truth. Harry, Luna and Neville took seats among the others as they all turned towards Hermione looks of curiosity on all their faces.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. As many of you are aware, I have never been truly free with information about myself. Many of you believe me to be a simple muggleborn witch nothing more. I have let that assumption stand but it is not the truth." Hermione began. She would have continued but a shout rang out in the hall.

"What do mean you aren't a muggleborn? There is no way you can claim to be a pureblood or even half-blood with nobody muggle trash for parents."

The room instantly grew as silent as a tomb. Every eye was turned to the one who shouted that statement, one Ronald Weasley. The redhead sat with a sneer on his face to rival any of their snobbish Slytherin classmates. Sitting next to him, Ginny nodded in agreement a nasty twist to her lips.

"I did not expect to hear drivel such as that from a Gryffindor let alone a Weasley one. And here I thought you fought on the side against all that nonsense or was that too a fallacy?" drawled Snape in disbelief.

Every single Weasley, bar the sneering duo, could not believe their ears. 'How could they think like that especially when they had fought so hard against all the blood purity only recently?' ran through all their thoughts. Molly certainly had not raised them in that mindset.

"She is not referring to blood purity at all, little boy. Hermione means she is not a human witch." Fleur smiled at the girl she had always known to be more than human being part-veela herself she could sense others with creature blood. Hermione nodded her thanks.

"Fleur is right. I am not human. Nor am I a witch. My apologies for any offense my deception has caused. It was meant only for my protection and to ease my way here to accomplish what I came here in the first place to do." Bowing her head, Hermione waited for a response.

"So, what kind of disgusting creature are you then?" This time it was Ginny who spoke so maliciously causing an uproar.

"Now that the war is over you two show your true colors. It is good to know I was not simply imaging things." Sirius Black's deep tones rang out silencing the chaos.

"Disgusting creature? Muggle trash? Is that what you truly think of any other than pureblood human wizards? You sound just like the pink toad." The twins sounded in stereo.

"You never liked Fleur, did you Ginny? And Ron you always viewed her as less than her own person. It was because she has veela blood you thought this way." Bill scoffed at his siblings. Charlie could not even articulate what he was thinking. Being a magical creatures lover and expert, his mind refused to accept what he was hearing from those close to him.

A chair scraping against stone stopped further comments from being made. Molly Weasley stood from her seat slowly making her way towards an anxious Hermione. With visible tears in her eyes she refused to let fall over what had been said by those she thought she knew she waited for what the Weasley Matriarch would do to her.

Expecting a scathing remark, to be screamed at in the face or even slapped, Hermione stood shocked at what Molly did once she had reached the girl. Molly Weasley hugged Hermione to her tightly almost squeezing all the air from her lungs. "Do not listen to those two, my dear. I will be dealing with them later. All those who matter do not think anything of the sort." Pulling away with a soft smile, she continued. "And if they know what's good for them no further words will leave their lips until you are safely away from their filth."

"Thank you!" Hermione hugged Molly once again, this time letting a few tears fall as she had seen the smiles on everyone's faces. Ginny and Ron, however, were both white-faced knowing to fear what their mother would do to them if they did not listen.

"What are you Hermione? I never could figure that part out. I knew you were not human, I could sense that much but what exactly you are I could not." Fleur smiled from within Bill's protective arms. He had instantly pulled her to him as soon as Ginny had spoken those vile words.

"I am Elven kind." Confused sounds could be heard from a few. "You don't look like a house elf." At this, Hermione could only laugh. Charlie turned to Tonks, the one who had spoken, in disbelief. She was not the only one who thought the same but the only one bold enough to voice it. "A house elf, a house elf! Why would you think she meant a house elf?" Tonks and several others turned away with sheepish looks. "You are one of the High Elves that legend speaks of, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. We are referred to as legend because my kin are not from this realm at all. We hail from a world called Middle Earth. The connection between our two realms is one that was created by accident. It is only kept open because of certain objects existing here that need to be returned before the connection can be terminated for good. That is actually why I am here. You see, the owner of these objects tasked me with collecting them. Once done I will return to my world, the connection will be severed and never again be established."

"You mean we will never see you again, don't you?" Remus gently asked.

"Yes, I mean that."

"Can we see what you look like? And how old are you? The stories of the High Elves always mentioned that they lived extremely long lives but never aged physically beyond a certain point." Charlie asked in excitement.

Hermione's image shimmered. Her features changed slightly from what all were used to seeing. Wildly curly hair tamed down to graceful waves, rounded ears turned to points, cheekbones and curves became more enhanced. Pale skin glowed with a silvery shine. "Beautiful," was breathed out by more than one person. Hermione's cheeks tinged pink.

"Age wise, I am 200 at last count, young by my kin's standards."

"What are these items you spoke of that keep our two realms connected?" Kingsley asked curiously.

"You would know them as the Deathly Hallows." Hermione pointed to the two items in front on the table behind her. "The Elder Wand and the Resurrection Stone." Two quick flashed of red startled her. Turning Hermione saw Arthur put away his wand. "I would not trust those two not to try something." Ginny and Ron could be seen stunned in their chairs. Nodding in thanks, she turned back to the others.

"What about the third one then? Where is the invisibility cloak?"

Harry took that moment to stand up and walk to Hermione's side. Turning around he pulled a familiar cloth out of his pocket. "It's right here." Placing it next to the other Hallows, Harry shared a nod with Hermione before returning to his seat. Luna grabbed his hand squeezing it in comfort. Neville did the same with his shoulder. Both knew the history behind the cloak. It being one of the only things connecting him to his father.

Sirius and Remus shared a knowing look recognizing the cloak from when James had had it. "The third brother was…"

"Ignotus Peverell, ancestor to the Potter line. Of the three, the only one I actually liked." A deep baritone voice, unfamiliar to all but one rang out on the large stone hall. Reflexes still honed from the war, wands instantly pointed towards this figure that had seemingly appeared out of thin air. An impossibility within Hogwarts as apparition could not be accomplished within its walls.

"Perfect timing as always, Uncle." Hermione smiled hugging the man. He was tall, with the pointed ears that Hermione possessed, long black hair, dark fathomless eyes and garbed in loose flowing black robes.

Harry lowered his wand recognizing the aura of power that this man gave off as similar feeling to the cloak he had carried for many a year. The other wands lowered as Harry bowed his head in respect. "Who are you to speak as if you knew the three brothers or for Hermione to call you Uncle?" For the first time Minerva spoke. Her only thought was for the protection of those around her.

"He is the true owner of the Hallows. The one who tasked Hermione with collecting them, the one who gifted them to the brothers in the first place. Known to those of our world simply as Death." Harry introduced for them.

"You are correct, young Harry. Thank you for giving up the cloak. It holds great importance for you I am told." Looking to Hermione, she nodded.

"It truly belongs to you. I no longer need it. Nor hope any in my family ever will again."

Death approached the Hallows with all eyes upon him. Touching each of the Hallows in turn, they glowed a pale silver blurring out of sight quickly as they were absorbed by their master once again. "You did well, my child. It is almost time to go. Say your final goodbyes and collect your things." Death stalked to the back of the hall leaving Hermione alone with her friends.

Hermione began with her old Professors giving each a brief hug and a heartfelt goodbye. Kingsley, Remus and Tonks were next. The Weasley goodbye took longer. To the parents, Arthur and Molly, she thanked them for treating her as if she was one of the family. To Bill and Fleur, she wished all the luck in starting their own family. To Charlie, she wished him luck with his beloved dragons. Percy and the twins each received a long hug and advice in their chosen careers be they the Ministry for Percy or running their own business for the twins. They wished her a teary goodbye in return. Pulling back, everyone left room for the last three to approach her for their own farewells.

Neville, already crying, grabbed her into a bear hug. "I am going to miss you terribly. Be safe wherever you go. Let the power of nature protect you in your realm just as it did here." Hermione and Neville shared a love for growing things. Neville's magic and Hermione's heritage connected them on a deeper level than most with nature.

Passing her onto Luna Neville stepped back. "What is your true name, Hermione? I would love to hear it before you go." Starting to cry herself, Hermione hugged her best female friend.

"My name is Ithilwen. It means moon in the tongue of my people just as your name does here." Luna hugged her ever tighter glad that they shared a name together.

Harry quickly took Luna's place in Hermione's arms. "You are the sister of my heart. I could not have done any of this without you by my side. Thank you for always being there. Thank you for always loving me."

"Little brother, I will always love you. Never doubt that. Even though I will no longer be here, I will always be in your heart as you will always be in mine." Pulling away, she kissed him on his forehead tears streaming down both of their cheeks.

Ithilwen, revealed now by her true name, pulled her things to her wrapping her sword around her waist with deft skill. The two daggers went in her boots. The quiver, arrows and long knives on her back. The books she held loosely in her arms turning once more to smile at those she held near and dear.

Before anyone knew what had happened, the books were on the floor and a sword lay at the neck of one Ronald Weasley and a dagger to one Ginevra Weasley. Two wands lay on the ground at their feet cut in half. Kingsley and Tonks moved behind both slapping cuffs on them. "Do not worry Hermione. You may leave in peace. We have these two in hand."

Sheathing her blades, Ithilwen turned and gladly accepted her books back from Neville who had picked them up from where they had fallen. Death stepped up to stand beside her putting a hand on her shoulder. "Farewell, everyone. I will never forget you as you will remain in my heart for all of time and beyond." With one last smile, Ithilwen and Death dissolved into the shadows.

* * *

Two figures stepped out of the roiling shadows into the Halls of Mandos otherwise known as the Halls of the Dead. "I am sorry for the things you had to endure while in the realm of Earth. It was not my intention to have you ever feel torture especially while completing a task I had set you. Nor to feel betrayal by those thought dear."

"It is alright Uncle. You could not have known. You are not all-knowing no matter how much power you possess. It is over. I now only need to put it behind me."

"As you wish. Now, you know that you no longer will be able to wield the magic you did in the realm of Earth. That was only so you could blend in better to accomplish your task. Your gifts will return to the way they were when you were born."

"Yes, I understand. While it was fun while it lasted I was never fully comfortable wielding those magics. I much prefer my gifts as they are."

"You are truly wise to accept only that which you are given and not strive for that which would give you more. Power is indeed a strong pull. I am proud of you, Little Ithilwen."

Ithilwen glanced away her cheeks tinged pink pleased by his words. Mandos waved his hand over her for but a moment. She glowed briefly before returning to normal. Instantly, Ithilwen felt the change. Letting out a breath of relief, she felt her gifts running through her blood. She could no longer feel the tingle that the magic she had wielded before gave her. Instead she felt as if she were one with the trees and rivers. Fire burned along her veins. The wind sang through her mind. Her gifts that enabled her to commune with nature and the elements returned. She was able to manipulate these elements to her use: water, fire, wind and earth. Growing things obeyed her and animals spoke to her. The light of healing was like a balm to her soul.

"Thank you. I missed the feeling of them. That magic was too strange for my tastes."

"You are welcome child. And thank you for returning my items to me. You did a wonderful job. Now where would you like me to drop you off?"

"What is happening currently in Middle Earth?"

"The one ring has been found. It calls for its master."

"Who has the ring? And where are they headed?"

"A young hobbit by the name of Frodo Baggins is in possession of it. He is headed towards Rivendell as we speak."

"Then to Rivendell I must go. It will be good to see my family again after so long."

"Then that is where I will place you. Good luck in the coming days. Darkness will threaten to overwhelm you, but you must never give in. You are a shining light in the dark as the moon for which you were named."

Mandos gave a chaste kiss to Ithilwen upon her brow sending her back into the shadows to pop up in the elven city of Rivendell where she had spent her childhood.


End file.
